


Killer DNA

by 0rki3



Series: Killer DNA [1]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rki3/pseuds/0rki3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kartin Crunnel, an extra terrestrial on the run, is hiding on Earth as a 16 year old boy. He goes to school, he has friends and lives a pretty normal life.<br/>With a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Earth. That’s the planet’s name. I could hide there, I've been analysing it for a few months now... I can land there, at the end of that street. I know what they look like, I can manipulate them, pretend to be one of them...I can make my ship look like their houses, and put a forcefeild around it to make it seem normal, like its always been there...  
I suddenly hear the clap of gunshots in the distance...shit, they've found me! Time to go...  
"Computer, head for Earth" 

 

My name is Kartintina Crunnel. Nicknamed Kartin. I know, to you it’s a weird name. Not for me though, where I come from, it’s quite normal. My life has changed dramatically in the past few years. You see, I don't belong to this planet. It’s not my home, but I've been exiled from mine. But that’s not what this is about. You see, I'm hiding, on Earth, and if I'm discovered, Earth with be obliterated. Now, before you start hating me, don't get the wrong idea. I'm the good guy! I was just framed...  
You don't believe me do you...well, that’s fine, you'll see...  
"Kartin, hurry up man, we're going to be late"  
That’s my best friend, Eric. We're supposed to be going to school... to be honest with you, I can't really be bothered. I have 2000 years on this planet, I don't need education!  
But it's a good way to hide seeing as I'm disguised as a 16 year old boy. Yes, disguised. This isn't my real form. Obviously, or it'll be too easy for them to find me; Duh.  
"Dude, move it!"  
"I'm coming, hold up," I sigh.  
"What were you doing?" My other, not-so-best-friend Alex asked. She's kind of annoying at times, not to mention the fact that she's totally crazy.  
"I was buying a drink. Duh" I say, rolling my eyes at her.  
"Be nice to the ladies!" the other, other not-so-best-friend-but-still-better-than-Alex friend Paul shouted, pouting playfully.  
"Right, sorry..."  
"Can we go now?" Eric mumbles, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Yeah sure," Alex and Paul run off ahead...Playing tag or something. You wouldn't believe that this lovey-dovey pair is sixteen and seventeen would you....  
"It's hard to believe there sixteen and seventeen isn't it..." Eric says, apparently reading my mind.   
"Yeah..."  
"Did you do your biology homework?" Typical, nerdy, always-on-time Eric...  
"Yup,"  
"are you lying...?"  
"No!"  
"Are you su-ALEX?" Eric shouts, rubbing the back of his head. I didn't even notice Alex and Paul sneaking up behind him to hit the back of his head with her bag...  
I'm lying, of course I noticed.   
"Shut up brain box, who cares about homework?" Paul grins.  
"I do! I do actually want a future you know. I'm going to prove that extra terrestrials exist!"  
Oh yeah, that’s why Eric's my best friend. He's an alien nut; like a huge alien nut. He's written stories about them, he draws them, he's read pretty much every alien book on this planet, and he's actually taught himself an alien language. Kind of creepy, huh?

After a horrifically gruelling walk to school, we finally end up in our tutor group five minutes late, much to Eric's disappointment.   
"Sorry about that mate," Paul laughs as he and Alex head off to their own tutor group, Eric and I headding off to our own. "Never mind, eh, it’s just five minutes" I say, punching his shoulder gently.  
"Mmmm...." he grumbles. Is he actually upset about being late....?   
"Um...We'll be on time tomorrow OK?" Eric smiled.   
"Yeah, sure....you're still wearing those gloves...it's not even winter, Kartin,  
"I know,"  
"So why do you wear them?" I stay silent. I don't know what to say. Eric keeps quiet too. He asks the same thing every term, but he never gets an answer.  
In tutor, I take my usual place by the window, leaning agenised the wall with my feet up on the table, waiting for Mrs. Grudge (That’s not her real name, we just call her that because she's always in a bad mood) to take the register. Eric gets drawing, and I plug in my headphones and close my eyes, in my own world. Should I say again; back in my own world...?  
No the people where dick heads there anyway.  
Turning the volume up to full, I lose myself in the music. Until I feel Eric trying to pull off my gloves. My eyes instantly fly open and I leap up, flinching away from him. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't touch the gloves, do not remove them or consciences will be bad...”  
Eric laughs. "I know, I know. I was just testing to see if you were awake."   
Unlike him, I know that there actually are consciences for taking off the gloves...  
Oh, I may have forgotten to mention something...  
If I get my DNA on this earth, if my skin touches anything on this world, it will be immediately obliterated, hence why I wear the gloves.  
It’s all really complicated... They have this computer system that can't track me, but can destroy anything my DNA touches. It's a weird but surprisingly effective system.  
There’s more...  
This counts for my footprint too. No matter what type of shoe, or whose shoe I'm wearing, the system knows, and tracks that footprint, scanning the universe for it, and destroying that thing if they find it. I have to hover ever so slightly above the ground to protect this world from becoming a pile of dust floating through space. My gloves are the only thing that allows me to touch anything. They completely alter the DNA in my hands. So technically, they aren’t my hands while I wear the gloves, keeping up so far? Good!   
I landed on this Earth a year ago, on Bristol Street, right at the end, and disguised my ship as a house. Oh, and put a barrier round it so it's completely normal, Always been there! It so totally did not appear over night...  
Everything in there, are things from my own planet, lots of computers and machines. It is still a ship remember? Food that I can eat, things I can touch without destroying the planet, my bed is a cocoon type...thing and the water is altered so I can drink that too. (Human water, including rain, burns my skin. I'm covered in scars from it; it’s the same on all planets. They've altered all water in the universe to melt me when it touches me, the purpose being that my skin would drip onto the floor, and they can vaporise that world. I think I blew up seven or eight planets before I realised this...

The windows in this house, now they're interesting. When I look out them, I can see you, but when you look in, it looks like a normal house, with a normal family living inside. You can't see me. Or what my house looks like. My ship is the only place I can be me, in my own body without having to worry about being killed...  
But If I'm found out, I die.   
And so does everyone and everything on this planet. No pressure right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kartin...... hey Kartin!"  
I continue to ignore the demon trying to disturb my sleep. If I just pretend for a little longer maybe she'll go away...  
Nope.....  
"KARTIN?" Alex screamed in my ear, pushing me off my chair.  
"What, Alex?" I sigh, glaring at her, rubbing the back of my head.  
"Are you coming to lunch with us?"  
"No, I've eaten already," Of course, I hadn't but I can't eat the food on this planet. It'll explode my stomach...  
"Well you could at least sit with us..."  
"I'll stay with Eric; he eats in the Library, right? I need to print off some homework anyway," I say, standing up and waving to them, turning to the direction of the Library. "See ya,"  
"Yeah, see ya," Alex called after me, running after Paul. I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets, trying to ignore my growling stomach.  
I was really hungry, but I can only eat at home. Oh well.

"Eric?" I shout as I enter the library, getting some dirty looks from the staff and students trying to study.  
"Hi Kartin" Eric shouted back at me, welcoming more dirty stares. I laughed, grinning at him. Good ol' Eric, he may be a nerd, but he sure knows how to make me laugh. "Right on time I see," he says, quieter now, turning back to his lunch and offering me a sandwich. I turned him down, of course, ducking under the low roof form under that stairs and sat on the floor next to his chair.  
"Why don't you eat?" Eric asked, kicking my shin.  
"I do,"  
"I've never seen you eat,"  
"You're always in the library when I eat,"  
"At least have some crisps, to prove to me that you don't have some sort of eating disorder,"  
"I told you, I've just eaten. I'm not hungry!" I finish the sentence just as my stomach decides to growl. Really loudly. Eric raised his eyebrow and sighed.  
"Fine, fine. If you say so...."  
I hated lying to him, but I had no choice. Yes, he loves extra terrestrial stuff, but I don't know how he'd react if he actually met a REAL alien.  
I hate that word... 'Alien'. Makes me sound dirty, I mean, to me, they’re the aliens.  
I prefer the term ‘Different’.   
“I promise, I’ve eaten.” I say, smiling up at him and holding up my pinkie.  
Eric glanced at me and smiled, linking his pinkie with mine.   
“Ok. If you say so,” He smiled, leaning back aganint his chair. I laugh, kicking the low ceiling above me.  
“Looks like rain,” Eric mumbled, nodding towards the window.   
“Please tell me you’re joking,” 

“Nope, look,”  
I crawled out from my hiding spot under the stairs, staring up at the window. Sure enough, I could now hear the thundering ‘SHHHHHH’ of the rain and see bit fat rain drops pounding on the window. Shit.   
“What subject do we have next?”  
“PE. You’re not going to do it right?”  
“I can’t go out in rain” I reminded him, crawling back next to him.  
“You still haven’t said why you know,”  
I ignored this, trying to think of something to change the subject. I can’t tell him why I can’t go out in the rain. He’d never believe me anyway.  
“Ok, I get it,” Eric sighed, closing his book just before the bell rang for lesson.   
I swear this boy can predict the future or something, how does he do that every time?   
“Are you staying here?” He asked, collecting his bag.

“Nah, I’ll come with you but I won’t go outside. I’ll say I’ve hurt my leg or something,”  
Eric nodded, letting me know he’d back me up. I smiled at him, scooping up my own bag and running after him.   
“You’re leg looks so hurt,” Eric laughed, pushing me sideways.   
“We’re not there yet,” I grin, returning the push.

I stop at the end of the hallway, staring out the door. We had to go outside. We would be under an archway, but wind can be unpredictable. I didn’t want to risk it...  
“Come on Kartin!” Eric shouted, already at the other side. Ah man, I had no choice...  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” I shouted back, sighing.  
I took a deep breath and sprinted down the path, just as a gust of wind annoyingly blew across my path. I felt the water land on my skin, and gritted my teeth as it started to burn and sting.   
OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!  
I pulled my jumper up over my head to avoid anymore contact with the rain, gritting my teeth agenised the pain.  
“Are you ok?” Eric asked, obviously concerned.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go, now please?” I snapped, turning away from him, rubbing my cheek and forehead.   
“Ok, sorry.”  
Oops, I hadn’t meant to snap at him. Why do I do that?  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,”  
“It's fine, hurry up, I’m going to be late” He muttered, not looking at me. He’s pissed off. He’s very pissed off.   
Shit, I hate annoying him. I don’t like it when he doesn’t talk to me.   
“Hey, I’m really sorry I snapped...”  
“I said it’s fine,”  
“It’s not, though. You’re annoyed,”  
“No I’m not,” Eric said, raising his voice a little. I dropped the subject, walking in silence to the changing rooms.

I watched Eric walk off to get changed while I explained to Mr Danker about my leg.   
“Your leg, eh. Then what’s up with your face?” So it had left a mark...  
“Scraped it on the floor when I tripped and did my leg in, Sir,”   
“This happens every time it rains, doesn’t it Crunnel?” He raised an eyebrow, glancing up at me. Shit, how do I answer that?  
“Coincidence?”   
“Why don’t I believe you?” Crap....  
“It’s true, sir. I was with him when he fell.” A voice from behind me said. Eric, thank god. I turned my head and smiled at him, mouthing thanks. He ignored me, staring straight through me at the teacher.  
That hurt. I glanced down at the floor, my smile falling and turned to sir.   
“See, Coincidence.” I smile. Sir sighed and pointed to the bench opposite him with his pen. “Sit, I’ll get some work sheets for you,” he grumbled, obviously annoyed he hadn’t been able to win.   
‘0-1 to me.’ I think, smiling a little as I turned away to sit on the bench. glanced over at Eric as I sat down, hoping maybe he’d look at me, or at least smile.  
Nope.   
He’ll talk to me soon; we’re best friends after all. He was the first friend I’d made on this planet, apart from next doors cat. Still, it doesn’t feel great having your friend blank you and know it’s your fault. I wonder...  
'Did the rain do that his face? Is he allergic or something?’  
So he does care.   
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I can read minds. Not only that, I can merge through things too. I have powers. I know, you think I’m crazy or creepy, but it’s true-and they’re not my only powers either.  
But I’m not giving away any secrets, you’ll have to wait to find out what they are.  
Spoiler.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on boys, get those hearts’s pumping!” Mr Danker suddenly shouted, startling me from my half-asleep state. I glared up at him from my shelter, not daring to move as it was still raining.  
Why was I out here instead of inside? Because I stupidly finished my worksheets too quickly, so Sir decided to make me the ball boy.  
Only I wasn’t going to go out in the rain to collect the balls, so I was simply sitting under the roof taking score. Not that I was doing a good job at that either.  
“Crunnel! What’s the score?” I glance over at Eric, who holds up three fingers on one hand, and five on the other. Looks like he’s forgiven me.  
“3-5, Sir,” I say, smiling at Eric. He smiles back, before returning to the game. I sit back against the wall, pulling Eric’s coat round me.  
Yes, I have Eric’s coat with me. His is longer than mine so it’ll keep me warmer and dryer, and my coats soaked anyway, Eric’s also has a waterproof lining inside, which he made himself. Cool, right?  
“You better not be dozing off,” Mr Danker’s gruff voice snarled in my ear, he was obviously not pleased that I wasn’t doing P.E.  
“No, Sir. Just resting my eyes,” I grin, keeping my eyes closed. *CRASH!*  
“What the hell? Thunder?” Everybody froze in their tracks and stared up at the sky. I flinched. That wasn’t thunder...  
“I got to go!” I shout, wrapping Eric’s coat tighter around me. “I’ll return your coat later Eric!” I smiled, waving to him. He looked confused and waved back before I sprinted off.  
“Crunnel! Get back here!”  
No chance. I needed to get home, pronto. A storm was about to break loose. Another blaring crash and a sudden increase in wind speed. This wasn’t natural, they do this every now and then, to try and catch me outside. I should really call them by their proper names, the Saturai; basically, the 'police officers’ of the universe. They have ships twice the size of this planet, and they’re loaded with guns and weapons. No body’s ever escaped them before; except me I’ve learnt to recognise the sound now though, but that doesn’t mean I’ll always make it in time. They always change the velocity of each storm. Sometimes they take a few days to actually happen; sometimes it’s a matter of seconds. I’ve been caught in it once. I don’t want it to happen again.

***

“Where did Kartin go?”  
“What’s up with this wind?”  
“What the hell?”  
“Eric?” I turned around and shrugged at my friends,  
“I don’t know, wind shouldn’t pick up speed like this, it’s weird,” But it’s not the first time it’s happened... The same thing happened a few years ago, when I first met Kartin. He’d run off then too. And every time after that too...I wonder if they’re connected in any way?  
Probably not,  
“Come on lads, may as well go in. We can’t play in this weather,” Mr Danker sighed, gesturing for us to follow him inside. Everybody rushed in, keen to get out of the cold. “How strange, it was warm this morning,” I heard Sir grumble as I jogged past him. He was right, the weather was great before.  
Ah, whatever. It’s most likely some freak weather jazz.  
In the changing rooms, I stared at Kartin’s things. Should I give them to him?  
I’ll drop by his house after school to give them to him. Oh, and I’ll have to wear his coat. ‘I hope he doesn’t mind’ I think as I slip it on, before crying out in disgust. It was soaked through!  
But after what the rain did to his face... So that’s why he took mine. I’ll have to put a waterproof layer inside Kartin’s coat too. It must hurt him, for whatever reason. Cringing, I continued to put on the coat, and pull mine and Kartin’s bag over my shoulder. Thank god there was only one lesson left for today.  
Unfortunately, it was sociology, and that lesson tends to drag on. I pull my mobile from my pocket and punch in Kartin’s number. It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang...  
“C’mon, pick up damn it!” I shouted at the phone, to no prevail. Maybe his phone was on silent?  
Ah, whatever. I’ll see him later. I sigh and drag my feet towards my sociology class, pulling up the hood on the coat as it suddenly started raining, hard. I looked up at the sky, slightly worried about Kartin. I hope he was inside...

***

My phone was ringing? Ignore it, I need to get home! I hug the coat closer to me, gritting my teeth. It’s starting to rain harder, and the wind’s picking up dramatically, I could feel some drops landing on my face, and my job was being made harder since I had to avoid any puddles. I wouldn’t create a splash because I was hovering about 3mm above the ground. High enough to prevent footprints or splashes, but not high enough for people notice anything. But of course, if I run through a massive puddle and don’t create a splash, people will get a bit suspicious won’t they? They'll probably think I'm a reincarnation of this Jesus person that some of the people here worship so much. I guess he's their God or something?  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a sudden, blinding flash of lightning (also fake) and a huge increase in rain and wind activity. I was not going to survive this if I stayed out here much longer, and neither would the Earth.  
“Shit...” I hissed through my teeth, praying for some form of shelter that wouldn’t be classified as a break in.  
My prayers were answered for once! I sighed in relief when a small bike shed came into view. Picking up speed, I headed for the door, ramming my shoulder into it for accelerated opening, kicked it shut behind me, and slumped down in the corner, pulling Eric’s coat round me and closing my eyes.  
Thank god I made it... Now I just need to wait for this rain to stop and I can go home. I felt myself shivering and pulled my knees tightly to my chest, wincing slightly. Trousers aren’t very waterproof. My legs felt like they’d been hacked at with a knife for hours on end, you don’t know how lucky I was none of my skin got on the ground.  
Just my socks, which felt disgusting, but at least I, and the rest of the Earth, were OK.  
I should really leave this place; I’m putting all my friends in danger again. I promised myself last time I wouldn’t get close to whatever was living on the planet I was hiding on, and I’ve done it again...  
Dammit...


End file.
